Militaries currently spend countless man-hours devoted to annually inspecting and recording of the status of weapons and supplies. Current methodologies demand a hands-on process that requires the opening and inspection of sealed containers and devices to determine operational life limit values, (i.e., expiration of batteries, etc.), evaluation of shock (i.e., when a device is dropped), and to determine if exposure to environmental parameters outside of designed operational limits has occurred. Methods to remotely capture this information must do so without exceeding the electromagnetic limitations, e.g., imposed by Hazards of Electromagnetic Radiation to Ordnance (HERO) restrictions.
The existing solutions rely upon the physical opening of bunkers where the devices are housed, maneuvering the devices to an appropriate location, opening the sealed containers where the devices are stored and performing an operational evaluation upon the device or system to determine if it is still functional. These solutions and conditions rely upon human access and test equipment for analysis which is cumbersome, exposes the devices to the outside environment, and are very labor intensive due to the storage methods for these devices. Inspection teams require personnel with specific skillsets in order to conduct the testing who are in high demand thereby limiting the operational availability of these composite teams. These solutions rely upon mechanical or electro mechanical systems that are performed by hands-on inspectors and do not determine daily trends, potential spikes in environmental factors, (e.g., temperature, humidity or shock, etc.), and do not determine a devices or system's status or health remotely in real time. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.